Wanna Go for a Ride?
by moon-bunny15
Summary: Kevin has been trying to work up the courage to ask that special someone out. But just as he prepares himself to make the move - everything just seems to get in his way! Why don't things go as he planned! KevEdd fluff with some cussing. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"Uhm - so, ya see . . . well it's like this . . . uh-"

The bell rang. It was time to go to class. "Dammit!" he cursed under his breath. The locker door slammed and Kevin slung his backpack over his shoulder. He hadn't perfected it yet but he'd been putting it off long enough. He wanted to ask that special person out but he always chickened out too early.

As he walked through the halls, squeezing past his classmates, the scolding teachers, and all the other commotion that blended into the background, he saw the upcoming hall and he held his breath.

The class with that special someone was just one hall over. As if the fates mocked him, their classes were on either side of the same rigid wall. Kevin sat at the back and the other party sat at the very front with expectant and eager eyes. Kevin had seen that expression so excited, as if the teacher was giving them the secret to the universe, vigorously jotting down notes they had already memorized.

Kevin found himself turning down the hallway that was not to his class out of habit. He would take this route and at times - through the crowds of students and the chaos and the noise - he would catch a glimpse of the perfectly pale face with those high cheekbones that were flushed with academic eagerness.

He quickened his pace. He wanted to see them. He wanted to see the face that haunted his dreams since before he could understand what any of it actually meant and he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Shit . . ." he cursed under his breath.

There, in front of the class, where his beloved was supposed to be preparing for class, was his archnemesis for all intents and purposes.

The short, fast talking slime ball Kevin so acutely hated was harassing the now taller and still thin Edd. Eddy and his scams. Even though they were in high school, he didn't seem to grow up. Kevin scoffed in disgust.

"No, Eddy! I mustn't cut class! That would put a blemish on my perfect record!" Double D gasped in genuine horror.

"Double D! Come on! Let's be real, you know more that the freaking teacher, sockhead! Let's go real quick!"

Kevin smiled at that comment. He was probably right for once. He was almost positive Double D knew more than most of the teachers combined in this school but that did not stop him from feeling angry at Eddy trying to coerce his beloved one into doing something so against his character.

The larger oaf of an Ed stood, with his happy, empty gaze, and Kevin took a deep breath and walked right through them.

"Move aside! Outa the way!" he roared, shoving Eddy aside, bumping into Ed. Taking great care to simply brush Double D.

"Oh, pardon us, Kevin!" Double D smiled kindly and Kevin did his best to keep frowning.

"Yo! Shovel chin! Walk around! What's your problem?!" Eddy growled back.

"Nothin'. You were just in my way," he huffed.

Eddy was about to protest but Double D held him back. "Now, Eddy. we were in the way and it is time to get to class," he reasoned.

"Yeah! Get your ass to class, asshole! It's in the other hall, dipshit!"

Kevin felt his anger rise and stalked over to Eddy, grabbing him by his popped collar.

"What did you say?" he threatened.

Eddy looked at him with stupid defiance and Kevin found himself bitterly amused. "You idiot. You're so determined to always be right your sense of self preservation has gone out the fucking window, huh?" he hissed.

The warning bell rang but still nobody moved.

"Uhm, gentlemen, please. We must go to class. Eddy, please apologize to Kevin."

"What! He was the one that bumped into us!" he yelled defiantly.

"Eddward, is something the matter," came a nasally and thin voice. It was Mr. Deumont, the advanced Calculus teacher.

"Oh, no sir. Nothing at all. Eddy and Kevin were just about to go to class, isn't that right, my friends?"

Double D gave them both a pleading look. Begging them to simply do as he requested and get to class.

Kevin set Eddy down in response. He didn't want to see Edd so distressed and he scoffed. "Whatever. I'll finish this later."

He glanced at Double D who smiled wide and mouthed him a 'thank you'. Kevin did his best not to blush and walked away, tucking away that memory for when he lacked the courage to speak to him.

As he settled into his desk at the back of the class, Eddy and Ed on the opposite end of the room, Kevin mused at himself at the irony of it all. Growing up, Edd had been afraid of Kevin and now Kevin was absolutely terrified of being hated by him. He sighed, letting his head rest against the wall behind him, the cool of the building reaching his red hair through his ever present hat.

 _Double Dweeb always wears a hat too,_ he thought to himself. _Wonder what's under it._

And he smiled knowing that Edd was on the other side of this very wall.

"I'll tell him some other time," he silently determined and looked at the wall clock.

* * *

The day was barely half way over and he couldn't wait for the bells to ring already.

Kevin looked at his watch and nodded. _Alright. He should just be getting there._

He calculated the distance between Edd's final class and the library, taking into consideration the amount of students and traffic and other after school chaos and he nodded.

"I should get there just before he does." _Then I will wait._

Kevin leaned against one of the doors leading to the open courtyard, looking around him a little too frantically for the one person he was waiting to spot. He heard them before he saw the thin boy coming up to the library.

"Edd! Come on! Just for today! Seriously!?"

"No, Eddy," Double D laughed. "I have some things I need to do in the library before I go home."

"Ergh! How are you even gonna get home!? You don't have your car today!"

 _Huh. I thought he drove but I wasn't sure,_ Kevin noted silently, impressed.

"I'll ask one of the librarians for a ride, no worries," Edd smiled sweetly.

Kevin could see him out of the corner of his eye and he couldn't understand what in that boys soul made him be so nice to a scumbag like Eddy.

Ed was harmless enough, Kevin never quite had an issue with him. Or Double D for that matter. He was just being a jerk to be cool but Eddy rubbed him the wrong way every time.

"Whatever, let's go Ed! We'll miss the bus!" he groaned in defeat.

"Good-bye, friends! Please remember to do your homework!" He reminded them of their assignments, which they ignored, and Kevin shook his head in amazement. Double D memorized all of their assignments. And he groaned.

 _Dammit! Why does he have to be so nice!?_

Edd went into the library and Kevin followed in behind him, looking suspiciously around him. Double D called a greeting to the head librarian and she waved.

"Oh, I'm sorry, young man. But we are closed for today," she said, referring to Kevin.

Double D looked back, unaware anybody had followed him in. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Einhart. I did not notice he followed me in."

Kevin mentally scolded him for being so unaware of his surroundings. _But then, who besides me is stalking him?_ He thought to himself in chagrin.

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to talk to Edd for a second," Kevin said awkwardly, feeling nervous being put on the spot.

The librarian sized him up, determining he wasn't one of Edd's regular crowd and wondering if there was bullying taking place. Double D's eyes shot up in amazement. "Oh, I'm sorry. What is it?"

Kevin shuffled awkwardly. "Uhm, it's okay. I can wait. And I'll take ya home if you want, I don't mind."

He felt like he was red as a tomato and he couldn't meet either of their stares.

"No, I can take him home," Mrs. Einhart interrupted.

Kevin scowled at her and Double D took note. "Uhm, no it's alright, ma'am. I can go with Kevin. We live next door to each other," he smiled at her. Which wasn't exactly true but Kevin was not going to argue about it.

"Are you sure, Edd? I don't mind?" She didn't trust him and Kevin wouldn't look at her.

"Yes, I'm sure it's alright." Double D looked back to Kevin. "Would you mind waiting about 15 minutes? I have some things I need to do."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, take your time. I'll be sitting over there," he motioned to one of the tables on the far end of the room, away from the librarian.

He sat and took out his phone. "No phones!" she snapped and Kevin rolled his eyes in frustration.

 _Whatever. I'll just sit here._

He glanced over and Edd cautiously, careful not to let him know he was watching and he couldn't help but smile. He looked so in his element. Kevin couldn't think of a better picture of him than the view he was seeing right now.

Edd in his plain black beanie, strands of hair falling on the side of his beautiful pale face, high cheekbones, a smile of knowledge and security. He wore a red tie under a dark gray sweater vest with a long sleeve shirt. His jeans were dark and straight legged, black shoes with what he thought were patterned socks and he felt his chest swell.

 _Dammit! Gah! Why does he have to be so damn cute!?_

He looked again, Edd was looking serious, his head low in concentration and Kevin almost sighed. Double D's serious face was sexy, alluring. His smiling face was sweet and warm. And he felt himself swoon.

 _Such. A. Girl._ He groaned at himself

When did Kevin start liking Edd? He wasn't very sure either. It just happened that one day he noticed how beautiful he was and then that was that. He couldn't get the boy out of his head and he wanted to see him more. Be near him more.

It was winter, he remembered. It was cold because Edd was wearing a heavier beanie than his normal one. He wore a black coat with a salt and pepper scarf tucked in. He was tall, not as tall as Kevin, but tall. And that day Kevin saw him he looked like a movie star. Double D looked classic, beautiful and with his serious face, he looked like a high class man. And Kevin fell. Hard.

Kevin sighed once more and looked over to see the librarian was conspiratorily whispering to Double D, casting side glances his way and he rolled his eyes.

 _Lady! Leave him alone! I gotta talk to him already!_ He was really starting to hate the librarian.

Double D smiled at her, with that disarming smile that he was sure melted her heart and he waved good bye to her.

Edd walked to Kevin, his messenger bag slung over a shoulder and smiling.

"Are you sure you giving me a ride is no trouble? Mrs. Einhart -"

"I already told ya, I don't mind," he gruffed.

Double D smiled. "Well, thank you, then! I'm ready. Do you need anything?"

Kevin shook his head. "Nah. We can go."

They walked out of the library, the school hauntingly quiet. The halls were alive with their echoing footsteps and he wondered why the entire place seemed be holding his breath for him to say something. As if the school itself was watching them and he dug his hands deeper in his pockets.

"What did you want to discuss?" Edd asked, smiling. "Did you by chance need me to help you with your homework? I can tutor you if you would like."

Kevin looked away. "Uhm, no."

"Okay. Is it something Eddy did?" he asked with motherly concern. "I apologize on his behalf and will properly scold him for causing you trouble. He doesn't mean any harm by it," he smiled warmly.

"Uhm, no, not that either."

"Oh. Okay."

Kevin could see the confusion on his face but he simply waited for Kevin to speak.

They were nearing his bike, one of the few remaining vehicles in the student parking lot. Edd paused.

"Oh, Kevin. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you meant ride on a motorcycle," he said uneasily. Kevin was removing a spare helmet he kept in his backpack, and handed it to Edd.

"Yeah, no worries. I got my license and everything," Kevin said smiling.

"Uhm, I'm not sure . . ."

Kevin felt a worry creep into his chest. Was he going to say no? But he paused and took a breath. _This is a person you like,_ he thought to himself. _What would you do if it was Nazz or some other girl?_ He groaned at himself for what he was about to do before he turned back, an easy going smile on his face he knew would make him look devilishly charming - like a bad boy offering the sweet girl a ride before taking her home.

"Come on," he smiled easily, trying to fight down the blush and embarrassment he knew would take him over if Edd saw through it. "Just a quick ride?"

Kevin got close, putting his hand on the small of Edd's back and pulling him in close to him, the helmet between them. His hands were shaking a bit and Kevin did his best not to shake as well.

 _What the fuck am I doing!?_

"Uhm - uhm -"

Double D was nervous but he could see him faltering. Kevin slipped on his own helmet, a dark red with black accents. He put the visor down and looked at Edd.

"Don't worry. I got ya," he said smoothly, glad the helmet covered his face.

He moved to the bike. This was it. It was now or never. If Edd didn't come with him after this, he wouldn't' be able to give him a ride. He got on the bike, putting up the kick stand. He looked over at him, the way Nazz had said he looked super sexy, and hoped it worked on Edd.

Kevin was shaking, his hands barely able to keep still on the handle bars. He took a breath, counting the precious seconds for optimum effect, and he started the bike.

The roar was deep, guttural, dangerous, and as Kevin waited for Edd - very, very sexy.

"So, wanna go for a ride?"

Double D looked at him and slowly, almost in astonishment of himself, walked to Kevin, put the helmet on, and climbed on the back of that sexy black bike.

Kevin could have shouted from the joy but it wasn't over yet. It was just getting started.

He revved the bike and he felt Double D flinch at the sound, grabbing onto his sides.

"Hold on tight," Kevin smirked deliciously through the helmet.

The bike revved once more, like a beast about to take off, and they were off school grounds and through the gates.

* * *

 **R &R please! Probably will have a second chapter! :) Thank you for your support! Love, moon-bunny!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Double D! Hey! Get up!" Eddy banged on the smarter Ed's door, nearly pounding the door off its hinges. The larger Ed investigated the bushes, head first, sniffing out any zombies that might be lurking about from the previous night's hunts. "Edd! Get up!"

His fist still slamming on the door, it finally opened and Eddy huffed passed, shoving it open the rest of the way and looked at Double D with exasperation. "Where have you been! It took you forever to open the door, sockhead!"

Double D smiled as he called Ed into the house and shut the door behind them. "Why hello, friends. I was just studying some -"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go! I'm bored! It's twelve o'clock on a Saturday and I got nothing to do!" he moaned.

"Well, we can do our homework and then-"

"Double D, seriously. Give us something to do!"

Edd smiled and laughed, not phased at all by Eddy's clear frustration. They'd been friends for so long, their moods were more predictable than his own schedule at times.

"Well, there is a new flavor of jawbreaker at the candy store," he said.

Eddy immediately perked up. "What! Really? How do you know?"

"Oh well, Kevin bought me one the other day and it was absolutely delightful-"

"Wait. What?"

"Hmm?"

Eddy scowled at the nerdy Edd. "You hung out with Kevin?"

"Oh, why yes, actually. He invited me to the store the other day and he took me from school on his bike, which was -"

"You rode his _bike!?_ " Eddy shouted, not sure what was more surprising.

"Oh yes!" Edd nodded energetically. "It was exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time!" Double D said with giddy excitement.

"Wait! Was that the night you got home super late!"

Edd looked pensive. "I wouldn't say all that late Eddy. It was about 7:00 PM, if I recall correctly-"

"You don't stay out past 5:30 on weeknights! You might as well have been out until midnight, Double D! What were you thinking?!"

Double D chuckled. "Oh, come now, Eddy. You and Ed stay out much later than that. Staying out until 7:00 PM is nothing to be scandalized over and I had all my homework done-"

"What did you guys do for almost 4 freaking hours?" Eddy demanded.

Edd pondered again. "Well, after the candy shop he took me to return a few books at the library and then we went to the park and -"

"Double D! What are you thinking hanging out with him? You were on his bike that long? Weren't you scared! Didn't your parents say anything?"

Eddy attacked Edd with a barrage of questions and Double D motioned for him to calm down. "Please, Eddy, it is not that unusual. We go out all the time and -"

"We're _friends_ , Edd! You and Kevin aren't! What were you thinking? You're supposed to be the smart one! How can you be so reckless?"

Eddy gripped his head in frustration and Double D sighed, feeling a bit defensive.

"Eddy, please. It's Kevin. We've known him our whole lives. I was not in danger in the least with him. There is no need for such alarm and-"

"No, Edd! You can't hang out with him again! You could get hurt and - I can't believe your parents are letting you hang out with him like that! Gah! What the hell!"

Double D tried to talk his friend off the cliff he was so clearly on. "Eddy, please. No need for such alarm."

"No, Edd. Promise me you won't hang out with that scumbag anymore. Seriously. It's for your own good, man."

Edd sighed, losing his patience for a reason he himself did not quite understand. "Eddy, please, let's be logical -"

"Ain't nothin' logical about hanging out with Shovel Chin! Gah! Come on, Double D. Just leave that in the past and let's move on. Talking about that asshole is making me wanna vomit."

Eddy looked around for Ed who was rubbing his face along the carpet, trying to pick out the tiny demons of fluff that liked to collect unbeknownst to the very meticulous Ed.

"Ed! Come on! We're -"

"Now, wait just a minute," Double D huffed lightly.

Eddy was as shocked as if Edd had slapped him clear across his face.

"How dare you think you can tell me what to do. Need I remind you I am the most responsible one out of the three of us and can make my own intelligent decisions, thank you very much. I do _not_ appreciate you meddling into my affairs in this manner. You are not my mother or father. Your logic is baseless and your outrage completely out of line," he frowned at his friends. Even Ed was shocked and staring at Double D. "I will not stop seeing Kevin. If he invites me to spend time with him again, I am going and you can do nothing about it! Now, I will be going for a walk. Please excuse me and I would appreciate it if I did not see you when I get back! Good day!"

Edd huffed out of the house, leaving a very confused and shocked Eddy standing in his living room.

Double D had never spoken to his friends like that and as he walked towards the park, he couldn't understand what possessed him to be so bold and upset. Eddy being nosey was just Eddy being himself but there was something different this time that had struck a nerve with Edd.

He passed Kevin's house on his way to the park, looking up at the second floor window he knew to be Kevin's room and he smiled. They'd had a wonderful time together. After the initial terror of the bike ride, Kevin had taken him to the candy shop, then to the library, the park, and finally to bookstore to try to find a book Edd wanted but could not find. The book was not in stock, then they walked over to the ice cream shop across the street and Kevin bought him ice cream before driving back home.

The evening had be splendid and ever so peaceful. More peaceful than most day's with Eddy and as Edd passed the house, he realized he hoped for another evening just like that one. But he told himself not to think about it. Kevin had never been his closest friend, that was true, but there had been moments that Edd thought Kevin didn't mind him too much and Double D smiled.

Kevin had always been the coolest kid he knew and now as a young man in high school, Kevin remained the epitome of manliness to him. Strong, handsome, and edgy, he was infinitely cooler than he could ever be and Double D admired that in him. He carried himself with so much confidence, Edd wondered if he would ever be as alluring as him.

He took a seat on the empty swing and sighed.

"Fine work, Eddward. You just argued with your best friend for the first time in almost a decade and for what?" And for once - he didn't have the answer. He wasn't sure but Edd knew it had been unavoidable.

As he rocked back and forth, a sudden memory came back to him from the recesses of an always functioning brain. It was a memory he'd long repressed and as it came back to him, he realized why.

It was a day like any other in the summer of their twelfth year. Eddy was out trying to make some money for jaw breakers and had stuffed Double D into a box with basketballs to paint into jawbreakers to sell to the kids.

Kevin had confronted Eddy and when he tried to see into the box Ed, being powerful enough to lift a home, had shoved him in only to fall face first on Edd. After they both blinked a few times, they realized they were kissing and the two boys erupted into a bright blush.

Eddy climbed over the side of the box to tell Kevin to get out before Kevin himself climbed out of the box and left. It didn't last for more than a few seconds before it was over. Double D blushed on the swing now at the recollection of such a memory and realized he must have suppressed it out of sheer embarrassment. How had he faced Kevin after that! And his lips burned all over again, as if the event had just occurred not five minutes ago.

But nothing out of the ordinary happened afterward and the memory had tucked itself away into the farthest corner of his mind until today. Edd groaned.

"Why today?" he sighed, putting his head in his hands.

Today was turning out to be an even more tiring day than he'd thought and he just wanted it to be over already.

He sat a bit longer, taking in the breeze and peace when someone sat on the swing next to him. He looked up expecting to see Eddy and Ed, prepared to forgive him and ask for forgiveness in return but when he looked up, he saw it was not Eddy or Ed but Kevin that sat next to him on the swing. His heart constricted in his chest and he gasped.

"Kevin!"

"Hey, dorko. You alright? You look kinda down," Kevin said with genuine concern.

Edd smiled. "No, I'm fine, thank you. Just dandy."

Kevin looked at him unconvinced. "You know, I might not be as close to you as Eddy and Ed, but I'm here to listen if ya need," Kevin said awkwardly.

Double D felt his heart race. "Oh, thank you Kevin. But I am quite alright."

Kevin didn't believe him but nodded. "You got any plans today?"

Edd shrugged. No, he didn't. And he shook his head.

"Wanna go somewhere today? If ya got time, that is," Kevin said uneasily.

Double D tried not to smile too big and he sighed. "Uhm, if you would like. Where would you like to go?"

"It's a surprise," Kevin winked at him.

Double D couldn't help but suddenly blush and Kevin laughed. "You're so red, dude. Come on! Let's go! I'll get my bike!"

Edd looked down, hiding his face in his hands. "Oh, Kevin! That's so mean of you!"

Kevin smiled and touched his beanie. "Sorry, Double D. I just like teasing you."

There was a moment of pause that was a little too long for either boy's comfort and Kevin stuck his hand out to break the silence. "Come on, Dork. Let's go. We're burning daylight."

Kevin didn't look down at him, but simply stuck out his hand for Double D to take. He wasn't sure why he did it, but Double D took Kevin's hand and let him lead them to the bike.

Double D put on the same helmet he wore the other day and got on the same seat.

"Hold on tight," Kevin smiled at him, looking back.

This time Double D smiled back and nodded. "Of course!" and without even thinking about it, hugged Kevin tightly and leaned his head against his back.

Kevin wasn't sure what was going or if this was even a dream and he didn't bother asking. He revved his bike to life, feeling the smaller boy behind him startle at the loud sound. Kevin didn't know if this was heaven or euphoria but as his bike roared forward he felt like his heart was soaring on eagle's wings and like his bike could hardly keep up.

* * *

 **New chapter, friends! Please R &R! I hope you enjoy it! :D I do not own any of these characters! Love, moon-bunny15**


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled up to the bookstore too quickly as Kevin slowed the bike into a parking spot. He took his time turning off the ignition and he noticed that Edd held on to him until the very last minute before slowly letting go. He removed his helmet and with Kevin's help, climbed off the bike.

The smaller boy smiled at Kevin with excitement. "Oh! The bookstore! I do not get tired of coming here!"

This was the perfect place to come to on a day when Edd just needed to be cheered up and they walked up the store. Kevin opened the door for Edd first and Edd thanked him as he walked inside.

"Give me a second real quick," Kevin said, motioning to the customer service counter.

"Oh, of course. Please, take your time. I will be over here in the science section," Double D beamed as he excitedly made his way to the shelving.

Kevin smiled as he watched him walk away. Even in his nerdy excitement, Double D moved with an authoritative aura among the books. While Kevin felt like a lumbering oaf trying to string words together semi-coherently, Double D commanded the language and the space and walked with more dignity than he saw anybody else possess.

He waited at the customer service counter, was helped by the girl that was trying to flirt with him, and left as quickly as possible. She was nice, and cute, but Kevin was in a rush to get to a certain little dork that was waiting for him in the science section of the store.

Kevin couldn't help himself and he slowly walked up to the aisle and peeked over the edge of the bookshelf to spot Double D pensively standing and reading an excerpt out of a reference book Kevin knew he could barely read, let alone understand. Double D stood with the air of a scholar and the way he held the book, it looked like something out of a photoshoot for the sexy and nerdy.

His hand rested on his chin in a pensive state and he very seriously read the text. His eyebrows were relaxed and focused, his stance casual but firm. He wore his beanie, a dark green long sleeve shirt, and dark wash jeans with tan converse. There was something almost magical in that image and Kevin tried to sneakily snap a picture on his phone but realized people were beginning to stare and he quickly scurried into the aisle. Kevin was almost on top of Edd when he noticed and smiled.

"Oh, Kevin. I'm sorry. I was too absorbed in my reading. Did you get what you were looking for?" Edd smiled at Kevin.

"Uhm, yeah. I - uh - actually, got this for you . . ." Kevin trailed off and lamely gave Edd the book, not sure how to present it as a gift without feeling embarrassed.

Double D gasped. "Kevin! This is the book I've been searching for!"

Kevin tried not to blush and nodded. "Uhm, yeah. I had them order it the other day."

"You called them to place the order?" Edd was as shocked as if Kevin had said he rode on a magic carpet there too.

"Well, I came in to make sure they remembered me so I could order the right book. I didn't want them ordering the wrong one in case I didn't remember the title correctly," Kevin mumbled to the floor.

"You didn't have to do this," Double D said with soft joy.

"Yeah, I know. But I wanted to . . ." Kevin kicked at the floor, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Kevin was silent for a few more seconds when he felt two arms close around him. "Thank you so much, Kevin. This is the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me."

He was stunned and didn't know how to react. The hug didn't last long before Double D released him and looked bashfully down at the floor.

"I apologize for hugging you all of a sudden, but," he looked up at Kevin with moist eyes. "You really made me feel so much better." Edd sighed and sniffled. "I was having a bit of a difficult day, you see, and this just made it so much better. Thank you so much Kevin."

If they hadn't been in public, Kevin would have probably fainted from the absolute joy he was feeling at that very moment. But instead, Kevin smiled, gave Double D a gentle squeeze of his arm and pet his head again.

"No, worries, Double D. Like I said, I'm here for you."

Double D nodded and they stood in silence for a few awkward more seconds.

"Uh, I'll go get you some tea, and you can continue looking, sound good?" Kevin said, clearing his throat.

Double D blushed and nodded, hugging the book tightly to his chest. "Why, yes. That would be wonderful. Uhm -"

"White Jasmine, no sugar?" Kevin smiled at him.

Double felt his heart flutter and he nodded. "Yes, thank you. I'm surprised you remembered," Double D chuckled shyly.

"I remembered the title of that book. Remembering your favorite tea, piece of cake," he beamed and left for the coffee shop.

"Large White Jasmine, please," Kevin said to the cashier looking over the menu.

Her eyebrows immediately shot up. "For you?" she laughed.

Kevin didn't look like the type for that sort of tea. A muscular athletic guy ordering such a flowery tea - something wasn't right and she smiled.

"Uh, no for someone else," he vaguely clarified. "I'll have a large coffee, cream, sugar, and whip cream, please."

"That's better," the girl nodded keying in the order.

Kevin chuckled, trying not to be annoyed at her conversational attitude - she was just being friendly.

"She still looking?" the girl asked, preparing Edd's tea.

"Uhm, yeah," Kevin said, not clarifying, trying not to appear too impatient.

"You must be so bored being dragged here on a Saturday. Good looking guy like you - bet you'd rather be out playing football or something," she said, now working on Kevin's drink.

"Uh, nah. Not really. I don't mind," he chuckled awkwardly, wanting to get back to Edd already.

She returned with the two drinks. "I hope she knows how lucky she is that she has a guy like you that doesn't mind hanging out in a bookstore on a Sa-"

"Kevin!" Double D smiled, coming up behind him.

Kevin turned to him and gave him his tea. "It's hot," he said cautiously. Double D nodded happily, as Kevin took the books from him and gave him the tea cup. Double D inhaled the floral scent and sighed, his face flushing with joy. Kevin smiled down at him.

"Thank you, so much Kevin. This was such a wonderful idea. You really didn't have to get me tea," Double D said, beaming at the lightly darkening water. Seeing his smiling face, though, Kevin knew he wanted to get him tea every single time.

Behind him, Kevin could almost feel the cashier's jaw drop as Double D mused, blowing softly on the tea.

"Anytime," Kevin said too smuggly. He was a little too proud for her to know that Double D was with him and as they turned to leave, he couldn't help turning back to her and winking as he followed Double D to a table.

A smile stretched across her face as they sat together. Kevin leaned back a little too proudly and Double D excitedly chattered on about the book he just found.

* * *

They went for a late lunch and on the way back, Kevin swore Double D was holding onto him a little tighter than usual. They'd had a wonderful day and Double D had asked Kevin so many things about himself, as if they hadn't known each other for over 10 years.

"Dude, we've known each other since we were like nine. There isn't much left to tell," Kevin chuckled as he ate one of the fries to his burger.

Double D took a small bite of his quartered turkey burger and shook his head. "Oh, no. I feel like I know nothing about you! What is your favorite music?"

After listing off bands Double D didn't quite know, and Double D in return listing documentaries Kevin had never watched - they both laughed at how little they actually had in common but how much they were enjoying each other's company.

They pulled up to Edd's house as the sun slowly began to descend in the sky. Double D was hugging Kevin tightly and didn't see what Kevin was groaning about until he saw that on his front lawn, Eddy and Ed were sprawled out looking up at the sky.

As the bike roared closer, Eddy sat up and scowled at Kevin. Kevin ignored him and stopped in front of the other house and helped Double D off.

"I'm sorry that Eddy is -"

"Nah, it's alright. I guess he wants to see you," Kevin sighed, taking Double D's helmet.

"Yes, well, I too must talk to him."

Kevin waited.

"We had a bit of an argument earlier today," Double D confessed.

"Ah," Kevin nodded in understanding. "That's why you were feeling so bummed, huh?"

Double D nodded. "It was simply ridiculous what he was going on about," he said defensively.

Kevin smirked. "Let me guess, he told you not to see me anymore?"

Double D didn't look at him and Kevin nodded.

He looked around and blocking Double D with his body from Eddy's curious glances, he lightly touched the top of Double D's hand. "I like hanging out with you," he said softly. "If you don't wanna, we don't have to. But if you wanna hang out some more, just tell me and I'm there."

Double D tried not shake as Kevin's large, tan fingers grazed the top of his soft, white hands. A blush crept up his face and Kevin took a deep breath, trying to embolden himself for what he was about to say next. He looked around a little and leaned closer to Edd, so he could whisper against Double D's reddening temple.

"I had a lot of fun today. I'll take you somewhere cooler next time, okay?" He didn't wait for the response before he touched his lips against Double D's beanie and quickly put his helmet back on and left. Double D was stunned and blushing. He felt like he was on fire and as he hobbled towards Eddy, he felt like he was about to faint.

Eddy rolled his eyes as he saw his friend uneasily walking towards him. He ran up and caught Edd right before he could fall and he groaned. "Alright, princess. Let's get you inside the house. That was too much excitement for you."

Ed picked up Double D and Eddy led the way into the house.

Once inside, Ed lay Double D down on the living room sofa and Eddy got him a cup of room temperature water. Edd didn't like drinking cold water. Double D took a sip and sighed. What just happened!

"Eddy?"

"Wait, let me talk first, Double D." Edd nodded for him to continue. "I'm sorry I was being a bit of an asshole earlier today. I just don't trust him and it just freaked me out that you were hanging out with him. You two were never really close so I just got pissed that you were being so reckless by your standards."

Edd nodded at his friend's explanation.

"I know it's none of my business who your friends are, but I just got kinda confused, so I got mad," Eddy reasoned looking down at the floor. Edd nodded. He did get angry when he felt lost or confused.

"I, too, apologize for being so rude earlier today. I don't know what came over me," Double D sighed, trying to temporarily forget what just happened with Kevin.

"You just got annoyed by me," Eddy laughed. "Happens once every ten years or so. It was about time."

They both smiled at each other. "We good?"

"Yes, we are fine. Thank you, Eddy."

Eddy shrugged. "Whatever, I still don't like that asshole. And what the hell were you guys doing today?"

Double D cleared his throat and told them about his day out with Kevin.

"Oh! My books! I left them in his backpack. I must go get them!" he gasped.

Eddy looked at him in confusion but didn't say anything. "Alright, Sockhead, we'll leave so you can go get your books back," Eddy said, as he pulled Ed off the floor. "We'll see ya later. So take your time," he called out, shoving the larger Ed out the front door before slamming it behind him.

Double D sat momentarily confused. That was unusually understanding of Eddy. Normally he would push and shove to hurry up and get it over with so they could hang out. Double D smiled and wondered if maybe his friend might have matured a little that day.

Edd stood and looked at himself in the mirror one more time before heading out to Kevin's house.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Please let me know what everyone thinks! I love feedback! I am trying to upload on the 1st and 15th of each month so hopefully we can see this story through to the end! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Eddy, are we playing hide and seek?" Ed asked as they hid in the bushes outside Double D's house.

"No, Ed, shut up!" Eddy hissed. "Double D's actin' funny and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it!"

They waited outside the house as Edd came out and they tailed him as he made his way to Kevin's house.

The two skulked around the ground, hiding from bush to bush before finally ending up in the tree in Kevin's front yard. The two Eds lay in wait - Ed trying to talk to a squirrel as Eddy nearly hung off the branch to try to listen to whatever might be said.

Kevin came to the door and Double D explained that he left his books in Kevin's backpack. Everything seemed normal but there was something off in Eddy's book and he stared hard at the two boys.

Double D seemed more fidgety than usual and he played with the strands of hair that peeked out of his beanie. He pushed them behind his ear and shuffled slightly from one foot to the next. Kevin smiled and leaned a little too casually against his door, as if they had been friends for ages and as Kevin put his arm around Double D's waist to lead him in - Eddy almost bit his tongue in an outcry as the door closed behind them.

What exactly was going on between Kevin and Double D!? He needed to know. He waited a little longer for Edd to come out but as he watched the front door - eyes almost bulging out of their sockets - five minutes passed, then ten. Eddy roared in frustration and climbed higher into the tree to get a glimpse into Kevin's room.

The branches were thinner and Eddy struggled to find a steady balance among them.

"Ed! Ed!" he hissed through clenched teeth so as not to alert his prey he was spying on them. But Ed was not paying attention to anything but the squirrel that was now in deep and oh so interesting conversation with him.

Eddy sighed in frustration at the simpleton and turned his attention back to the window before him with the curtains drawn.

Edd and Kevin sat side by side on the bed, their shoulders touching. Double D had his hands tightly in his lap as Kevin lounged back a bit, placing Double D in a leaning position against him. Eddy could feel the blood shoot to his eyes at what he was seeing and in his emotional overload his hand snapped the twig of a branch he was supporting himself on.

He clung and bounced onto the other branch, trying not to attract their attention as the tree leaves bounced heavily up and down.

"No, no. Stop. Stay!" Eddy cursed at the stubborn tree that refused to cooperate and just as the branch began to snap, he looked up one more time to see Double D lean against Kevin laughing.

The next moment, Eddy was face flat on the ground, the branch coming down with him. The twig followed him down with a surprising crash and he flinched, taking cover in the bushes in case one of the two boys came out to investigate. After a few minutes of hiding, Ed still in the tree with his comfortable new friend, Eddy sighed and collapsed on the ground.

He thought back to what he saw. Double D had been laughing and leaning against Kevin. They were laughing together on his bed and more questions than answers buzzed through his aching head.

Ed finally came down, picked up Eddy and asked him what they were gonna play next. Eddy sat atop Ed's shoulder, lost in his troubled thoughts, trying to make sense of all that was happening.

* * *

Inside the home, the two boys heard a loud crashing sound outside the window. Kevin looked out and could see the tree bobbing and shrugged.

"Must have been a hell of a bird," he laughed.

Double D smiled, leaning against Kevin's muscular shoulder. They were talking about nothing in particular. His room, closet, desk. Edd commented that the room was surprisingly clean, to which Kevin asked if he thought he was a slob. Double D laughed and quickly took back his comment, but when he saw Kevin smiling he knew he was being teased.

Cautiously, Kevin placed an arm around Double D's waist, pulling him in so slightly, Double D wondered if he'd felt anything at all. But when he looked down at himself leaning against Kevin, he pulled away.

Kevin removed his arm. He'd gone too fast.

Edd sat on the bed, bashful and looked away. "Uhm, I should get my books and go," he mumbled to himself.

Kevin nodded but neither moved. Edd sat next to him, his hands tight on his lap.

"You can come over again, if you want," Kevin said cautiously.

Double D nodded absentmindedly. "Why yes, of course. Thank you, Kevin." But the tone in which he said it told Kevin he was saying that to be civil, not because he actually intended to take him up on the invitation.

"I mean it, you know?"

Edd looked at Kevin, his eyes clouded but a smile on his face that was so fake it broke Kevin's heart.

"Yes, thank you, Kevin. You as well, please feel free to visit me whenever you find time." Double D made to stand but Kevin held him back, putting a hand atop his and Double D froze.

"Kevin," he said quietly.

Neither boy moved and Kevin gently squeezed the boy's hand.

"Edd, I would really like it if we hung out more. And got to know each other better," he said hesitantly.

There was no amount of wishful bravado that could save him from the smallness he felt at that moment. He was afraid, insecure. He didn't want Edd to dislike him. But he didn't want to feel like they were moving in an uncertain fog, either. This delicate dance they were partners in was too fragile and delicate for him to try to master through sheer masculinity.

Double D nodded and removed his hand from under Kevin's. "Thank you, Kevin, but uhm, I think I should go home now."

Kevin nodded, clearing his throat. He gave Double D the books that sat on his desk and walked him downstairs. They both awkwardly stood before the front door, neither quite wanting to part but too uncertain to stay together.

"Uh, hey Double D?"

"Yes?"

Kevin fidgeted some more as Edd stared down at the ground between them. Unsure if this was the right thing to do, Kevin took Edd in his arms, hugging him close - gently, like he was a fragile rose to handle with care - and Double D blushed but leaned into the embrace.

Encouraged by his reaction, Kevin leaned forward and put his lips to Double D's beanie again and made a clear kissing gesture and paused. Edd buried his face into Kevin's sweater and the other boy couldn't help but laugh a little.

"That is very unfair of you," Double D mumbled into his clothes and Kevin held him closer and tighter.

"Sorry, dweeb, I just like teasing ya." And he felt like he was soaring.

The two parted, Double D shyly stepping out and walking to his house just over there. He wanted to look back but he was nervous because he was almost positive that in the window, Kevin was watching him go. He glanced over, as inconspicuously as possible, and there against the tinted window, was a dark outline of a young man waiting and watching. Edd erupted in a blush and hurried over to his house, shutting the door noiselessly behind him.

Kevin might as well have floated upstairs and he fell on the bed, touching where Double D had been and he felt as if his heart was about to burst.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Please let me know what everyone thinks! I love feedback! I am trying to upload on the 1st and 15th of each month so hopefully we can see this story through to the end! :D**

 **News - I am currently working on my first Danny/Vlad fanfiction from Danny Phantom. If anybody has any thoughts on this, please let me know as well. I'm really liking their ship. :) Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

At first they only received quizzicle glances. The star football player was hanging out with the science prodigy and although everyone knew they'd known each other for years, something seemed different. They would acknowledge each other more in the hallway, sometimes they would wait for each other after school, and there were times when there was a mysterious second body riding in the much coveted spot behind Kevin on his bike.

Edd kept seeing Kevin, though nobody quite knew in what sort of capacity. After school if they didn't leave at the same time, they would go for an evening walk through the woods. Kevin would help Double D find bugs and Edd would sometimes go to the neighborhood baseball games on the weekend. Eddy kept a close eye on his best friend, while Ed was determined Double D was fine and Kevin was just helping him find a little brother for Jim.

"Shut up! That is not even _funny_!" Eddy roared at the oaf and it was amidst this confusion that he witnessed the moment that completely rocked his world.

It happened late one weekday evening. It was colder now and the days were shorter. Eddy had gotten into the habit of randomly following Kevin and Double D while they went on their evening walks. _Not like I can't walk in the woods whenever I damn well feel like it_ , he huffed at himself as he silently trailed the two. _It's a free country!_

He hid behind the shrubs and trees as Double D and Kevin happily chatted together. What can they possibly be talking about? The don't got shit in common!

But then neither did he and Edd. But Eddy pushed the thought out of his mind.

They stopped by the lake, sitting on some large boulders. Eddy climbed into a tree and looked down upon them from a few branches away. He felt anger at Double D, though he wasn't sure why. Why did he have to hang out with Kevin so much? Why did it have to be Kevin of all people?

But Eddy was stopped mid rage when he saw Double D lean into Kevin. Kevin put his arm around the smaller boy and held him close. Eddy wanted to lurch forward and chew Kevin's arm off so he could never touch Double D again. But he sat in the tree, quiet and fuming.

"Kevin . . ." It was Double D.

Perfect. Now, he's going to tell shovel chin to fuck off and everything will go back to normal again!

"Hmm?"

There was a sniffling sound and Eddy felt his chest constrict. Edd was crying.

"Don't cry," Kevin whispered.

"This is weird, isn't it?"

Kevin didn't answer but shook his head. "Why is it weird?" he said after a while.

Double D looked up at him and faced him. From where Eddy hid, Kevin's back was to him but he could clearly see the tears rolling down Double D's face. "I shouldn't be feeling this or wanting this with you," he said in a small voice that made Eddy's heartbreak.

Kevin wiped the tears from Double D's face. "Says who?" Edd shook his head. "There are animals like us in the wild too, right? So, it's scientifically explained," Kevin weakly reasoned. But the Ed wasn't interested in what science said as he leaned up against Kevin's chest.

"It would cause trouble if people knew about us," Edd said hugging him. "It would cause you problems."

Kevin shook his head, kissing the top of Edd's beanie. "I don't care if anybody finds out about this," Kevin said confidently. "I'll proudly tell people that we do this sort of stuff."

Double D looked away and across the lake. Kevin leaned against his cheek and nuzzled against his face.

"Hey, dork?"

"Hmmm?" Double D didn't look at him.

"Do you like me?"

Edd looked at him and bit his lower lip.

"We've never really told each other how we really feel, you know?"

Double D shook his head. "Kevin. I don't think this is right-"

"I'm not asking if it is," Kevin interrupted gently, touching Double D's cheek. "I'm asking if you like me?"

Silently, Edd nodded.

"Do you like me a lot?" Kevin asked, taking the other boy's hand in his and kissing the top of his fingers.

Double D shut his eyes tight and nodded again.

"Good. I really like you too, Edd."

A small sob escaped Double D's weakly pursed lips and he sniffled, falling into Kevin's arms.

"Kevin, this isn't normal. We're weird. There is something wrong with us but - but -" the crying boy looked up into Kevin's face. "Despite all that, I think I love you." And Edd crumpled into Kevin's strong arms and cried.

Kevin nodded, holding the boy against him, leaning against the rock and from where Eddy stood, he could see Kevin was holding the majority of Edd's weight.

Eddy sat in the tree, angry, sad - why was this all happening? He felt anger at Kevin, sadness for Double D and completely and utterly at a loss of how to feel about any of this! He watched in silence as Kevin leaned forward and kissed Double D on the cheek and Eddy leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

"It's getting late," Kevin said quietly. Double D nodded. "I'll take you home."

Edd was still weak with confusion and Kevin bent down. "Here, I'll carry you," he said, motioning for Edd to climb onto his back.

"I can walk," Edd protested.

Kevin smirked. "I know you can. I just want an excuse to hold you a little longer."

Eddy shook his head but couldn't help but smile. _Smooth, shovel chin._

Double D covered his face but gently leaned against Kevin's back, wrapping his legs around his torso. Effortlessly, Kevin stood, kissing Edd's arm that was wrapped around his neck. Double D clung to Kevin tightly, nuzzling his face into his neck and Eddy breathed deeply. At least Double D wasn't crying anymore.

He watched them walk back along the same path he had followed them down but turned back to a spot on the opposite side of the lake. There was movement in the bushes and he frowned, trying to make out what it was but passing clouds hid the moon and he could barely make out more movement as if the creature was leaving.

By the time the moon reappeared, the animal was long gone and Eddy shrugged.

"They should be far enough ahead," he reasoned as he slid out of the tree. He looked at the spot where they had been minutes earlier and sighed heavily. "Dammit, sockhead. You couldn't do things the easy way?"

He left, his shaking head heavy with worry.

* * *

The following week at school, his fears were confirmed.

His bus was one of the last ones to arrive but even before he made it off the long vehicle, he could see something was wrong. There was paper littered all over the school grounds, in the kid's hands, on the walls, on the tables - absolutely everywhere.

"What the fuck is going on?" He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he shoved to the front of the line and over the few front seats before jumping out of the bus over the ducking heads of the other students.

He picked up the first pages on the ground in front of him and he felt the blood freeze in his veins.

On the pages were pictures printed of Kevin and Edd that night at the lake. Some were of them hugging, others of them kissing, and the third was Kevin lovingly carrying Edd back to his house.

"Oh no."

* * *

 **Hello, my readers! Chapter 5 is up! Please let me know what everyone thinks! R &R! :D Thank you! Love, moon-bunny15**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kevin! Kevin!" Eddy tried to shove passed the students crowding the front of the men's changing room in the gym. Kevin was about to finish morning practice and he could hear the shouts and questions demanding an explanation. Angry girls, curious boys - everyone seemed to be trying to shove into the small, sweaty room when there was a loud whistle from down the hall.

"Alright! Everyone get to class! Give me those pages or I'll write every single one of you up!" the coach roared.

"Coach! Where is Kevin!" the girls demanded, shoving the papers into his open hands.

"How should I know! Probably avoiding you, get to class!"

Eddy felt anger rise up within him but quickly calmed down and put his scheming mind to work. The front of the locker room was locked but the coach somehow got out.

"Alright," he whispered under his breath and shoved past the exiting students and ran around the back of the building.

There was an emergency exit at the back and just as he rounded the building he saw Kevin making a run through the doors. Stragglers seemed to have thought the same as Eddy because some students were making their way over when Kevin ran past.

"Fuck! He's fast!" Eddy cursed under his breath as he sped up to catch up to him. But he was too. Although he didn't look it, Eddy was in pretty decent shape.

It took only a few seconds for him to be at pace with Kevin. "Kevin!" he called out. Kevin looked back at him. "Where's Double D!"

"What! I was about to go find him!" Kevin said slowing down.

"I can't find him anywhere!" Eddy shouted back.

There were still a few students trying to catch up with Kevin and he cursed under his breath. Eddy grabbed onto his sleeve. "This way."

Kevin didn't think twice and followed Eddy.

They ran out to the outskirts of campus.

"Hey, what -"

"Let's go!" Eddy shouted, climbing up the fence in a few short seconds and landing expertly on the other side.

Kevin looked behind them. Nobody was following.

"Come on, Kevin. What the hell!"

Kevin grabbed onto the fence, climbed over, and they ran to the bus stop.

"Shit. What the fuck?" Kevin groaned under his breath. The bus was nearly empty and the two sat at the back of the bus.

"Seriously. You couldn't have been more careful?" Eddy gruffed.

"What?"

"Why did you have to go and make it difficult for Double D? He's super sensitive. You should have been more fucking careful."

Eddy shuffled through the pages once more before shoving them at Kevin. Kevin held them in his hand and he shook his head.

"Who took these?"

The moving leaves came back to Eddy and he cursed. "You were followed, dipshit. That night out at the lake."

"What?"

"I followed you too, but there was somebody else. After you guys left, I hung back and that was when the assholes left too. I didn't see who they were but - fuck! This sucks!"

Kevin thought for a moment longer and angrily crumbled up the sheets of paper. He gripped his head in rage and cursed under his breath. How had he not even thought someone might be following them! Did he really think this would go so easily? That everything would be great? That Double D and him could just be in love and live happily ever after? Bitter tears singed the rim of his eyes and he cleared his throat, digging his palms into his eyes.

"Was that the first time he said 'I love you'?" Eddy didn't looked at him but out the window.

Kevin nodded slowly. "Yup. I thought everything was going great," he shook his head at himself.

"Shit don't always work out, shovel chin."

"Do you really not know where Edd is?"

Eddy shook his head. "No, but I think he might have gone back home." Kevin nodded. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"I'll come too."

"No, you wait. I've got to see him first. Him and I have stuff we need to talk about," Eddy sighed heavily.

"What? No way, I have to-"

"What! Tell him you're sorry? That you didn't mean for this happen?" Eddy countered angrily. "It happened, get the fuck over it, Kevin. But you can't say that kinda shit to Double D. He works differently and I don't care how long you've been dating. I've been his closest friend for almost 15 years so I have to see him first to make sure he can even _handle_ seeing your ugly mug!"

Kevin bit down on his tongue. He was right. He hated it, but Eddy was right. Double D would be an emotional mess right now and seeing Kevin was probably not exactly what he wanted at the moment. They sat in silent anger, each fuming, as the bus came to the stop at the cul de sac. They both got off and walked to Double D's house.

"There's the car," Eddy observed, sitting in the driveway. He checked the doors and saw they were unlocked. He shook his head. "He forgot to lock the doors. He never forgets to lock the doors."

The door to the house was locked. "Good. Least he locked this one," Eddy said as he rang the doorbell. Normally, he would bang on the door so hard the door would almost rip off its hinges. But today, he couldn't do that.

"He's not answering the door," Kevin said numbly.

"Yeah, figured he wouldn't," Eddy said, reaching into his backpack and pulling out his keychain.

"What are you doing?"

"Going in the house, shovel chin. What else? I have the key," he said sarcastically jingling the keys in front of him. "Friend of 15 years, remember?"

Kevin glared at him but the door clicked open and Eddy walked in.

"Can I hang out downstairs?" Kevin didn't want to sound like he needed Eddy's permission, but in truth, Eddy knew Double D's sensibilities better and the last thing he wanted was to upset him anymore.

"Yeah. He's up in his room, so just hang out in the living room. Don't turn anything on. I don't want him to know you're here in case he doesn't want to see you. So just hang out, don't touch shit, and stay quiet."

Eddy closed and locked the door behind him. "Damn, he didn't even deadbolt it," he sighed with concern as he saw Edd's normally organized shoes haphazardly kicked off in the entryway. "He's not in good shape," Eddy said, taking Edd's shoes and putting them neatly in their place.

The two set their things down by the door, removed their shoes, and Eddy walked upstairs as Kevin sat down on the living room floor.

* * *

 **Okay, the last chapter was just too sad for me. :( I couldn't leave it just at that for another _15 days!_ So, here I am. I think I can handle this pause better. :) R&R please! And now - for realsies! I shall be back on the 1st of the month! Bunny - out! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

"Double D?"

There was a soft knocking on the door.

"Edd?"

Double D lay in his bed, covers up to his chin still saying nothing. He didn't want to see anybody. He buried his face deeper in the sheets, into his pillow trying to drown out Eddy's knocking.

There was a deep sigh. "I'm coming in." The doorknob jiggled, the key was inserted, and Eddy silently opened the door. He stepped inside, closing the door softly behind him. He grabbed the chair by the desk, carried it over to the side of the lump of sheets on the bed, sat it down, and waited.

Edd didn't move. He barely breathed. His back to Eddy, he shifted trying to make himself smaller.

"How are you?"

He didn't answer.

"It wasn't Kevin that put those things up, you know?"

There was a shift under the sheets.

"The school has probably already taken them down and -"

"I know. You can go now."

The voice was hollow, a void with nothing left. He wasn't sure it was the same man and if he hadn't been sure that nobody was in his room except the two of them, Eddy wouldn't have believed that voice belonged to his best friend.

"I'm not going, Double D."

"Please," the voice begged. Small. Broken. Smaller than the voice he'd heard by the lake. More terrified than he had ever seen Edd. "Just leave me alone. I can't handle this right now."

Eddy remained silent. "I'm sorry about what happened, Edd. That's shitty and it shouldn't happen to anybody."

"But it did. And now I'm the laughing stock of the school, who knows who else has seen it. It might influence my future and my parents - my poor parents. What are they going to think?" Double D gasped and tried to swallow the sob that threatened to come out of him.

Eddy frowned. "Think about what? The scumbag that did that? They'll hate him!"

"No!" Double D shouted in anger. "About me being gay! What are they going to say! They'll think something is wrong with me! That I need some therapy and -"

"Dude, they were going to find out sooner or later-"

"No, they _weren't_!" Edd roared, his usually soft voice taking on the strong and deep baritone of a man. It was the first time he'd ever heard such a voice from Double D. He was pale, sickly, exhausted with swollen and bloodshot eyes. His lip trembled and there was a confused rage that passed through his eyes.

Eddy felt his heart break.

"They were _never_ going to find out because I was not going to let them! I was going to - to -" he stopped, not entirely sure what exactly he was going to say.

"What, Edd? Hide Kevin for the rest of your life? Tell them you're just friends?" Edd looked at him with pained loss. "Or were you planning on leaving Kevin later on?"

Tears streamed down his pale face and Edd glowered at his best friend. Eddy looked at him with serious, confronting eyes. These were questions that he would have had to answer sooner rather than later and it was better he did it now. _Just wish it would have happened in a better way._

"They would not have found out," Edd hissed through clenched, trembling lips. He sniffled and behind the rage, there was pain and absolute turmoil. "They couldn't find out." His voice was pleading; begging for Eddy to somehow fix it and make it better. To make it all go away.

But he couldn't. Edd knew that. Eddy knew that. And as they both sat, looking at each other, Double D crumbled and collapsed, sobbing into Eddy's lap.

The usually germophobic young man knelt on the ground, a crumbled mess of demoralized chaos. He had no answers. He didn't even have questions. At that very moment, he was nothing but a vacuum of despair that just wanted everything to cease to exist.

Eddy put a hand on his head, petting him as Double D hugged his chest tightly. As he wept into his shirt that was not clean enough for Edd but today he didn't care. As he just tried to do anything to find solace in a time when all he saw was wretchedness.

"It's okay, Double D. I'm here. I'm here."

That was all Eddy said as he pet his head. Whispering and cooing to him like a frightened child.

Time seemed like a notion that didn't exist. They didn't know how long they'd sat together, but neither cared. Edd rest his head on his best friend's lap, eyes and nose swollen. Mucus oozed from his irritated nose and dripped onto Eddy's pants but neither cared. Eddy reached for a tissue and dabbed it away but Double D seemed hardly to notice.

"Your lip will get chapped. Your skin is sensitive," Eddy explained.

Double D said nothing and simply stared at his wall.

After a few more moments of silence, Double D said, "How did you know?"

It was a very vague and open ended question. How did he know what? Where he was? What to do? About Kevin?

Anybody else would have asked for clarification, but Eddy knew Double D like the back of his hand.

"You get there before most teachers do. I figured you saw them as soon as you got there and came home immediately after." Edd sniffled some more and Eddy wiped his nose again. "Climbed a few fences, took a bus and voila, I'm here."

Edd nodded to nothing.

"I've known about you and Kevin for a while now," Eddy said, resting his hand on Double D's head. "I haven't known how to feel about it for a long time now so I didn't ask you about it."

He looked down and saw tears were creeping down Double D's face again. "You think it's gross, too." It was less of a question and more of a forlorn statement.

Eddy sighed and shook his head, dabbing away his friend's tears. "No, I don't, Edd. I really don't. It's just - I was having a hard time dealing with the change."

They both paused. Double D waited.

"I was afraid of the change in you. You've always been true blue, steady. Ed's Ed, I'm unstable as fuck and don't know which way I'm actually fucking going most of the goddamn time . . ." he trailed off.

"Language, Eddy." It came as a hoarse whisper, but when he said that, Eddy knew the storm had passed.

"Yeah well, you were the one that always gave my life direction. I never know where the hell I'm going but you know. You always have all the answers Double D - to both our lives. And seeing you with Kevin and seeing that you didn't look for me anymore - for us - I felt like I was losing that direction and like everything was changing. And I was angry at the change."

Edd still sat on the floor, but he rested his head on his hands now. He leaned against Eddy with a more solid weight and although he still looked lost, Eddy could see his mind finally coming back to this dimension trying to assess the situation.

"You were afraid I was leaving you behind?"

Eddy nodded, shutting his eyes tight. That was exactly it. He knew Edd like the back of his hand, but then Edd knew him even better.

"Yes."

The two friends sat in silence for a few moments longer. Neither moving. Neither speaking. Slowly, as if dusting himself of a long built rust, Edd moved his head and still on the floor looked up at Eddy.

"You'll always be my best friend, Eddy. I would never leave you behind."

It was Eddy's turn to feel unnerved. That response was so honest, so raw and naked - he felt as if the entire world had heard Double D and he was embarrassed at how much those words comforted him.

Edd pet his lap.

"You and I will always be best friends," Double D said again. "You, me and Ed, too. No matter what else changes that will not change."

Eddy felt his eyes begin to burn as tears threatened to form. He cleared his throat and blinked aggressively to push them back. Double D looked up at him - his face still pale, eyes still swollen, and nose still pink - but he smiled weakly at him and Eddy could have broken down sobbing.

He cleared his throat again, shoving the tissue into his pocket and grabbing Double D's shoulders. "Alright, man. You should get up now. You're getting all dirty and shit," he said dumbly.

Double D smiled and let his friend help him up and set him on the bed, putting his legs up and under the sheets. He took a deep breath as Eddy walked to the window to discreetly wipe his face. "You know. I'm probably filthy and I can't bring myself to care," he sighed, laying on his back and closing his eyes.

The world seemed so small all of a sudden and although he was still confused the desolation had passed. He was not alone. Eddy was with him. And so was Ed.

Double D looked over at Eddy as he stood by the window, still wiping his face and he smiled at his best friend.

"What now?" he asked to nobody in particular.

He waited for Eddy to resume his seat. "I don't know, Sockhead. It's your call. You wanna talk to Kevin?"

Double D laughed bitterly. "Kevin. He is probably trying to distance himself from me at this very moment." He frowned with a painful smile. "He's probably telling everyone he has no idea what that is. Trying to make sure that his future is secure."

His voice trailed off. Eddy sat silently.

"And I can't blame him," Edd sighed, laughing bitterly. "He needs to have a secure future. This is what he needs to do and I cannot hold it against him. I could never hold it against him."

He tucked the pillow under his head and curled up on the bed, facing Eddy, and small, fresh tears came to eyes again. He sniffled, smiling so sadly Eddy wanted to take him in his arms and beg him not to cry anymore.

"You really love him, huh?"

Edd closed his eyes tight, his smile wavering, and he nodded, burying his face into the pillow and letting out a long, painful sob.

"Yes. I do." He said through choked sobs.

"So, what were you going to do if you never wanted to leave him?"

Edd shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I don't know! I haven't the slightest idea!" he said into the pillow, his voice muffled. He looked back up at Eddy. "I didn't want to think about the time that he might not want my company anymore."

"You think he would have left ya?" Eddy asked.

"Yes," Double D said with that same painful smile of resignation. "Yes, he would have. And I would have accepted it and bid him a happy life," he wiped his nose with his blanket. "But I would have the most beautiful memories for the rest of _my_ life."

He was still crying, but they were a different sort of tears that didn't break Eddy's heart just by looking at them.

Eddy nodded, taking another tissue and wiping his friend's nose again. "What if he didn't leave you? Then what?"

Double D looked at him as if that had never been a possibility he ever considered. As if Kevin choosing him as his life partner was as preposterous as a man breathing in space.

"I - I don't know," he said with delightful confusion. He smiled despite his lack of answers and simply laughed. "That was never a possibility to me so I have absolutely no idea."

He sighed and lay on his back looking up at the ceiling, arm across his forehead.

There was something different about the Edd he was seeing right now. There was a glow to him he had never seen before. He seemed less stressed, less tense to Eddy. As if a weight neither knew had been there the entire time was suddenly lifted and he could breathe and walk for the first time in his life.

"Are you afraid of what your parents are gonna say?"

Double D shrugged. "A bit. They're progressive individuals, Mother and Father. They might be a bit shocked," he said with a hesitant but amused face. "But I think overall they'll be very accepting and understanding."

Eddy nodded and his friend turned to look at him.

"I was more afraid of myself and coming to terms with my feelings and who I really was than what anybody else would have thought of me, to be quite honest with you." There was a look of peaceful resignation on his face.

"How do you feel right now?"

Double D paused and looked out the window with a deep breath. "Well, the world did not come to an end. My best friend still loves me. And I am still alive," he observed. "So I feel very at peace with myself and I accept that I love Kevin."

Eddy nodded. "Good," he smiled. "You know I would always be here for you, dude. I'm your best friend. Nothing will ever change that."

Double D smiled at him. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

They sat in a peaceful silence for a few more minutes before Eddy stood. He put the chair back at the clean desk and for the first time in his life, sat on the edge of Double D's bed.

"Let's go downstairs," Eddy said, rubbing his shin. "I'll make you some tea."

Double D laughed. "You spoil me, Eddy."

Eddy nodded in mock seriousness. "Yeah. Kind of a full time job, Sockhead. Especially when you decide to disappear without telling anybody."

Double D pouted. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Eddy shrugged. "Come on. I'll help ya up."

* * *

 **Hello, my friends! A lot has happened lately so I am a bit late but new chapter for the story! Please R &R! I would love to hear your thoughts! Thank you for your continuing support! Love, moon-bunny15**


	8. Chapter 8

The two boys walked down the stairs, Eddy in front should Double D miss a step.

"I don't need you watching me like I am about to fall over the railing, Eddy!" Double D protested.

"I ain't taking any chances," Eddy said protectively.

Edd took a breath and stopped half way down the stairs. "Thank you for coming to see me, Eddy. I'm glad it was you and not Kevin."

Eddy's eyes shot open and he chuckled nervously. "Really? Why? You don't wanna see him? He might want to see you."

"I would rather not have to deal with that rejection today," he said, gesturing to Eddy to hurry up and move. "I might never see him again anyways. This might all just blow over and - Eddy! Please! Why are you just standing there!" he cried in happy frustration.

"Oh, sorry. I was just focused on what you were saying," Eddy said, taking painfully slow steps down the stairs.

"I promise you I am not going to fall over!" Double D laughed, pushing Eddy to move forward so they could reach the kitchen.

"Uhm, yeah. I know that," he said slowly, stalling.

Edd walked around his friend and was at the bottom of the stairs, looking around. Eddy waited for it and tensed.

"Eddy!" Double D called up. Eddy opened one eye and looked down at him. "I'm waiting. Come!"

"What?"

"I am craving tea now. So let's make some," Edd smiled going into the kitchen.

Eddy ran down the stairs and looked around. Kevin was gone?!

"I'll put some water on for your coffee," Edd called from the kitchen as Eddy skulked around downstairs, seething.

"Huh! Sure, yeah, thanks Double D!" He turned back around. "Kevin!" he hissed through his teeth. "Kevin! You here?!"

He snuck around the corner, looking in the tiny space behind the sofa - of course he wasn't there.

 _That spineless good for nothing-_

"Eddy!"

"Shit!"

Kevin poked his head out of a closet door under the stairs. He waved his shoes at him, showing him there was no trace of him in the house.

"How'd you get in there!" Eddy whispered, trying not to attract Double D's attention.

"I heard that he didn't want to see me, so I grabbed my shit and I'm hiding so I don't upset him," Kevin explained, as if that was the most logical thing to do in a situation like this.

Eddy wasn't sure if he was more stupefied by the fact that he even did that or that he said it with an absurd amount of sincerity.

"Really? That's why?"

Kevin nodded. "He's having a rough day already. I don't wanna make it worse if he doesn't wanna see me toda-"

"Eddy! Where are you?"

Double D came out to the hall and Eddy slammed the closet door behind him.

"Why are you in our coat closet?"

Eddy laughed nervously. "Oh, uhm, just making sure I didn't forget my scarf here that other time . . ." he said lamely.

Edd nodded slowly. No, it didn't make any sense. But then again - Eddy didn't always make sense even in the best of times.

"Well, I hope your search satisfied you. Will you please, come? The water is about to boil."

"Uh, yeah, let's go Sockhead!"

And the two boys entered the kitchen.

Eddy took a seat on the one of the chairs, his foot anxiously tapping on the floor. "So, let's just say - hypothetically," Eddy began suspiciously. "That Kevin wanted to see you and tell you that he wanted to stay together. Then what?"

Double D nodded, smelling the light tea. "I don't know," he sighed taking a seat in front of Eddy. The teapot was warm with the hot fluid within and he poured them the glasses. "I don't see that happening so -"

"I said hypothetically, Sockhead," Eddy said, stirring his coffee in frustration. What the hell was he doing?! He hated Kevin. He didn't want Double D to date Kevin. But then, seeing Kevin try to be so considerate of Double D; seeing him genuinely putting Edd first - Eddy could see that despite the fact that he hated Kevin, Kevin loved Double D.

Edd sighed, breathing in the scent of his tea. "Then I think I would simply breakdown in tears," he laughed.

"In a good or bad way?" Eddy asked cautiously, taking a loud sip of his coffee.

"What?"

"Just answer the question!"

Edd laughed. "In a good way, of course. It would mean that Kevin really cared about me and that he wants to stand by me despite everything that has happened."

Eddy nodded solemnly. "Would you be willing to stand by _him_ , though?"

That was a very important and subtle question and the unspoken implications did not lose themselves on Double D.

"That's a very tricky question," Edd smiled at his friend.

Eddy said nothing but continued to sip his coffee, looking at him with a level gaze.

Double D took a breath. "I am ready to stand by him no matter what," he breathed. "I have never felt like this and I want to see this through to the end. I also think that even though this incident is very daunting and I feel afraid of what awaits me at school - if Kevin said he did not care, I wouldn't care either." He smiled. "Kevin and I can make it through this together. That's genuinely what I think. And if he decides that I should confront this alone - I can do that also."

Eddy nodded and took a breath. He groaned and rubbed his face with the palms of his hand. "Ugh! You know I love ya, right man? Like really?"

"Why yes, Eddy. I do." Double D smiled.

"And you know I would never do anything to hurt ya, right?"

His friend again nodded.

"So you trust me?"

"Completely."

Eddy took a deep breath, stood and walked out of the kitchen. From the hallway, Eddy called out: "I need you to trust me right now, Edd. Completely! I'm not going to fuck you up, okay!"

Double D chuckled nervously. "You're scaring me, Eddy. What is it?"

He moved to stand but stopped.

"No! Just wait!" Eddy called out, jumping back to halt him.

"Eddy, I'm getting very nervous . . ."

"No, there is no need to be nervous," Eddy reassured him. "I'm here. And I won't mess you up. So, please, just give me a minute."

Edd was hesitant, afraid. After everything that had happened he just wanted a moment of peace. But he took a breath and resumed his seat. "Very well, Eddy. I do trust you." And he took another sip of tea.

"Alright, gimme a sec."

He disappeared back into the hall and took a deep breath before slowly opening the closet door. Kevin came out and Eddy shoved Kevin against the wall in a mix of anger and confusion.

 _What am I doing!_

"Look, you hurt him I'm gonna fuck you up - so bad!" Eddy threatened, shaking to control the fury raging within him. "I will fucking _kill_ you, got it? Kill you! I will not let you fuck up my best friend! You can't fucking hurt him!"

Kevin nodded, trying push Eddy off him but the shorter boy was much stronger than he appeared.

"If you aren't ready to deal with this shit right now, leave. Out the fucking back. I'll take care of Double D. Because you go out there, there ain't no going back!"

Kevin would have felt angry under normal circumstances but seeing how much Eddy truly cared about Double D made him happy. He took a breath and put his hands on Eddy's shoulders.

"I'll take care of him," Kevin said softly. "I won't let anything happen to him and I'm ready to be his support no matter what."

Eddy was still shaking and he felt like crying for some reason. This was turning out to be harder than he'd imagined.

"You'd better! He's got a brighter future than anybody else in this shithole town! So you better not drag him down!" Eddy fumed, leaning against the wall for support.

He felt dizzy and weak.

Kevin laughed. "You look like you're about to give your little girl away."

"Shut up. Just go see him already . . ."

Eddy let himself fall against the wall and he took a deep breath. Kevin nodded, giving him a thumbs up, straightened his shirt out and took a deep breath.

"Don't get mad," Eddy called out to Double D as Kevin made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Hello, my friends! Chapter 8! We are almost at the finish! Let me know what you guys think, please! I love getting feedback! :D I'm doing a Danny Phantom one next? In theory? I haven't decided yet :) I try to upload on the 15th and last/first of the month! Thank you for your support! Love you guys! Every comment of encouragement is like fuel for my writing! I won't stop writing! Love, moon-bunny15**


	9. Chapter 9

Double D was confused but understood as soon as he saw Kevin walking into the kitchen. His heart seemed to stop and his face paled. He felt suddenly weak and breathless seeing him there and Edd gripped the end of the table to steady himself.

"K-Kevin . . ."

It sounded more like a desperate gasp for air than a statement and Kevin nodded.

"Hey, dork," he smiled, taking a seat at the table.

"Wha-Eddy . . . Eddy!" Double D called out, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"I'm here, Edd. Don't worry," Eddy leaned against the wall and smiled weakly at his friend.

Edd nodded, his face stricken and he turned his attention back to Kevin.

"Kevin, I'm so sorry about-"

"Let me speak, please."

Double D nodded, his shaking hands gripping the tea cup as if it was a lifeline to the only thing that grounded him in reality.

" _I'm_ sorry about what happened today," Kevin sighed. "I should have been more careful and I was careless so this all went down." He looked at the boy with a steady and reassuring gaze; unwavering and determined.

"I came with Eddy to make sure you were okay and I hid when I heard you didn't want to see me because I didn't want to upset you," he explained. "You are my priority, Edd, and your happiness because I really love you."

Kevin was sweating with anxiety but he didn't stop. He wanted Double D to feel complete confidence in him and his love.

"I don't want this to break us up. We can get through this together and I'm ready to move forward in the open with everyone knowing about my feelings for you."

Double D remained silent, pale and he looked afraid.

"So, please, Edd. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Eddy looked out the window over the sink. He felt as bad as Edd looked and although he worried about the future - for himself, for Edd - seeing Kevin talk to him with the confidence and assurance he was, made Eddy feel at peace. If Edd had to pick a shovel chin, he was happy it was Kevin.

Double D cleared his throat. "Kevin. I am honored, but have you thought this through?" His voice cracked. "This could affect your future and scouting and prospects and -"

"If it does, who cares," Kevin interrupted. "I don't want something that we don't even know for certain to dictate the decision we make right now."

He reached out to take Edd's hands in his own. At first hesitant, Double D sniffled, his eyes watering, and he let Kevin take his hands.

"Edd, please. Don't let fear cut our time together short," Kevin pleaded. "Please. I love you so much. I want to be with you and if you decide that you are happier without me - we'll cross that bridge then but right now that we _want_ to be together, please say you'll stay with me."

Edd leaned forward, burying his face into his arms and sobbed quietly into the table. "Kevin, how do you know you won't want to leave _me_?"

Kevin kissed his hands. "Because right now is when I should be running away, right? Right now is the time to run because I'm not as invested, shit hit the fan but I'm here asking you to spend the rest of your life with me," he said standing and kneeling in front of Edd.

Double D looked at him out of the corner of his eye and he choked with emotion. "Kevin!"

Kevin smiled. "I love you, Double D. Please be my boyfriend. Please! If I make you happy, let me make you the happiest because you make me the happiest!"

There was a pause that was a little too long for comfort and Kevin momentarily faltered. Was this really not going to work?

Slowly, Double D lifted his head and covered his face with his hands. Kevin leaned closer to him and Double D let his head rest on Kevin's shoulder. In that moment of doubt, that simple gesture almost made Kevin sick with relief.

"Kevin?" Double D sniffed.

"Yeah?"

"Can we be the happiest together?"

Kevin smiled and wrapped his arms around Double D. "Yeah, I think so, Dork."

Edd nodded, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, and looked at Kevin with tears rolling down his face. "Then, I think I want to be the happiest with you for the rest of my life."

Kevin smiled wide, laughing, and hugged Edd close. "Me too, Edd. Me too!"

Kevin stood and lifted Double D easily off his seat. The boy gasped and laughed, wrapping his legs tightly around Kevin as they spun around. Kevin wouldn't put him down and kissed him over and over again. Double D blushed but didn't stop it. He had never felt so happy.

Eddy watched them with a mixture of envy, joy, and nausea. They were still holding each other and laughing together at nothing when Eddy cleared his throat.

"Okay, okay. You guys are sweet and shit but I wanna fucking puke."

Double D smiled wide and Kevin scoffed kissing Double D on the cheek again in response.

"Deal with it, loser. You're just jealous."

Eddy laughed. "Not even close, shovel chin. Just that -"

He stopped mid-sentence.

"Eddy?"

"Ssh. Do you hear that?"

Kevin and Edd stopped to listen but only heard the small humming of the fridge.

"I do not hear-"

"There it is again. What is that?"

Kevin puzzled to listen harder. "Dude, I think you're losing-"

"No, Kevin, I hear it too."

The trio walked towards the living room.

"Oh, I hear it now."

"It's getting louder," Eddy said as he neared the window.

"What-"

 _"EDDY! EDDYYYYYYYY!"_

The three looked up in time to see Ed running towards the living room window shouting at the top of his lungs.

 _"EDDY! DOUBLE D IS MISSING!"_

"Oh, shi-"

"Move!"

Kevin grabbed Double D and tackled him to the floor shielding him from the incoming assault.

Ed crashed through the window, glass flying through the air and shattering on the floor. Kevin covered Double D with his entire body as Ed ran Eddy over and threw him against the wall.

" _EDDY!_ Double D has been eaten!" the large oaf yelled in hysteria. He clutched Eddy to his chest. "We have to find him, Eddy! _Eddy!_ "

"Let go of me!" cried the shorter boy as he struggled against the super human grip Ed had on him."Let go, meathead!"

But the poor Ed would not be consoled and he cried with worry over the well being of his best friend.

"You okay?" Kevin asked brushing off the rainfall of glass. Double D was curled under him - not a single shard on his perfect body and Kevin smiled in pride. He would take care of Edd no matter what.

"Oh, Kevin. Are you alright?" asked the smaller boy in concern.

Kevin nodded, brushing the top of his hair and shaking himself off. Most of the glass landed on his back and he easily shook himself clean. Double D approached the inconsolable Ed.

"Excuse me, Ed. Are you alright?"

It took him a second to register that Double D was in fact not dead and very much alive. A smile immediately stretched across his red face and he picked Double D up in an embrace.

"Ed! You're so red! Are you alright?"

The boy didn't answer, overwhelmed with the joy of finding his best friend.

"Lumpy probably ran here from school," Eddy said shaking his head as he took a seat, dusting the cushions before falling in.

A breeze came through the now gaping hole in the wall and just when they thought things couldn't get any worse, a car pulled up to the driveway.

Edd's heart sank. "That's Father's car," he said quietly, afraid. There was a woman in the front seat. "With Mother."

Kevin could see the boy was shaken and he took his hand and gently squeezed it. Double D cleared his throat and recomposed himself, stealing himself for the explanations ahead.

"You want me to go?" Kevin offered although he so badly wanted to stay.

Double D shook his head. "No. I would like to explain everything to them properly," he said, anxious but confident. Eddy smiled at his friend; he was so proud of him. "Besides," Edd continued. "I don't know which explanation I dread more - explaining us or the hole in our wall."

Kevin tuned out immediately after Edd said 'us'. His chest swelled and he knew no matter what lay ahead - even as the parents stepped out of the car and came towards the house - Kevin could face it with Edd by his side because, dammit, if the way Edd said 'us' didn't sound like the greatest thing in the world.

* * *

 **Hello, friends! One more chapter and that's it for this story! Thank you so much for your amazing support! Every review gives me so much energy to keep writing! I hope if I'm ever famous you will all support me as you support me here! Until next time! :D Love, moon-bunny15**


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

"Edd! Wait! Don't you think this is a little reckless! Think this through!" Eddy pleaded, barring the exit of Double D's house.

"No, Eddy. I think this is fine." There was a loud revving coming from outside and Double D beamed. "Oh, that's Kevin. I must go, but please go back to bed - it's too early for you two to be awake," Edd said in a worried tone to Eddy and a drowsy Ed that was falling asleep in one the house plants. "Ed, you'll hurt your neck sleeping like that," Double D said with concern as he left.

"Yeah! It's early! What if he's too tired and you two crash and -"

"Eddy! Quit harrassing my boyfriend! Piss off! You're annoying so early in the fucking morning!" Kevin barked.

Double D laughed and took the helmet Kevin extended to him.

"See! He's all pissy! Just drive your car and -"

"I'm pissed cuz I wanted to have a peaceful ride into school with my man, but instead have some squat asshole yellin' at six in the fucking morning," he growled.

"Kevin! You-"

"Ssh! Eddy, please. You will wake the neighbors," Double D shushed smiling too much, getting on the back of Kevin's bike.

"It's seven o'clock!"

But Double D only laughed, waved, and with one more rev the two boys were off into the pink and purple hues of the new day.

* * *

The bus chugged to a stop at it's usual drop off. Eddy aggressively shoved Ed awake and the two lumbered off the coach with the rest of the students.

Life was back to normal. It'd been a week since the incident. Everyone agreed it might be better if Double D didn't go to school the rest of the week to let the heat die off. By that Wednesday, though, almost all traces of the incident had vanished.

Kevin and Eddy, the main ones in charge of the damage control, couldn't help but be impressed at how effectively the school had shut that nonsense down. But by that Friday, Eddy had heard whispers of other forces at work on behalf of Double D.

Eddy paused, the wave of students gently bumping into him. He took a deep breath and grabbed Ed by the ear. "Ed. Come on," he ordered and the big Ed followed.

The bell rang but Eddy wasn't going to class right now. There was something he had to get to the bottom of and they headed towards the Fine Arts building.

A battered and dirty door sat almost lopsided on its hinges, glaring back at the two boys as they approached. They were in the basement of the building and he knew the door was locked but that certain students had a key.

He knocked at the door and the backing to the darkened window opened.

"It's Eddy," he demanded. "Open the door."

There was no movement until a woman's voice barked for them to open the damn door already. Eddy sneered in triumph and the door was opened.

The cloud of smoke that lingered in the air made the room almost difficult to see in. A light film of fog filled every corner of the small closet. He coughed and cleared his throat.

"Don't be so damn dramatic," came the voice, as she puffed another billow of smoke out even bigger than the curls on her head.

"That shit's gonna kill ya," Eddy said matter of factly as he approached a lounging Lee Kanker.

"Something's gotta," she smiled. Her wild curls were longer and they puffed around her head in a ball of wildfire. She had a green bow in it that Eddy knew matched her eyes that were constantly hidden behind a curtain of her fabulous red curls.

She wore leather tights with hot red pumps. Her tube top hugged her chest and over it was thrown an oversized leather jacket.

"Hi, May," Ed called, spotting the blonde Kanker just behind Lee. She wore yellow knee high socks, daisy dukes and a cut off t-shirt. Her sneaker pumps were loose on her tiny feet and she bounced the sneaker as she languidly took the sucker out of her mouth and smiled at Ed.

"Hi, Big Ed. Wachu guys up to?" she said winking at him.

Ed laughed stupidly and shook his head.

"Cut the small talk," Lee barked and May giggled. "Whadda ya want?"

Eddy looked down at the arrogant Kanker, fists in his pockets. "That shit that went down with Double D last week . . ."

"What of it?"

"I hear you had something to do with the clean up," he said cryptically.

Lee shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. What's it to ya?"

"He's my best friend, that's what. What's it to _you_? Why should you care what happens with us?"

Lee make a fake sound of pain. "Ah, man. You break my poor heart! Do you think I'm that heartless?" she said, dangling the cigarette between two cherry red fingernails.

"What'd you do?"

Lee shrugged, sitting up. "It wasn't me-"

"Shut it!"

The third sister entered the room. Marie Kanker.

Her hair was still short and a vibrant blue. She wore black baggy cargo pants with heavy boots and a dark green tank that showed her sculpted abs and belly button ring. She had a tribal tattoo that hugged her left shoulder and a piercing on her eyebrow that was visible behind her blue bangs.

"There she is!" Lee smiled. "This is the girl that really started it."

Marie huffed and shoved past the Eds to take a seat in a beat up recliner. She was chewing gum, another attempt at trying to kick the smoking habit she'd picked up with Lee, and she put her hands behind her head, her muscular arms flexing.

"What do you guys care?" Eddy repeated.

"Ya know, Marie liked the Ed boy when we were younger. Maybe she just did him a favor for old time's sake?"

She feigned innocence but Eddy wasn't buying it. Lee smiled and lazily took a few more puffs of her cigarette and put it out in an ashtray at her elbow.

Eddy waited.

"His name is Pete," Lee said standing up. She stood taller than Eddy in her heels and he had to look up at her. "Goes to a school the red guy went up against in football. His team beat his school and because of that they didn't go to state. That's where our Kevy boy got scouted for a university and ol' Pete wasn't too happy."

Eddy nodded and she leaned against the wall.

"He'd been following the football guy for a while now and then this led to that then to the lake, and that shit that went down last week . . ." She shrugged her shoulders as if that was the end of the story.

"How'd you find out?"

Lee chuckled. "Come on, short stuff. You think this is the only school I got in? I got eyes in every school in this town," she informed him. "Just cuz it ain't my terf, doesn't mean I don't like knowing what's goin' on."

Eddy nodded. He knew she was well-informed. But he never knew just how well.

"Why'd she care?" Eddy asked, gesturing to Marie who was still silent and glaring at the two of them.

Lee shrugged. "I don't know, maybe she sympathized with the guy? I mean, if he got his happily ever after, maybe she can too."

Eddy was about to ask what she meant by that, but she took out another cigarette and he knew the conversation was over.

"Let's go, Ed."

"Bye, May! I'll see you around?"

May winked and giggled at him. "Maybe, big boy!"

Ed laughed and walked out. Eddy looked back at the queen bee lounging on her throne. The leather, the smoke, and her hot red pumps made her look like a villain in a noir film.

"You're burnin' holes in me, man. Get lost, will ya!" And she blew him a kiss.

Eddy huffed but couldn't keep the smirk from showing under his breath and he walked out of the smoky room.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT! The story has finally come to an end! Thank you to everyone that has followed me. Thank you for all of the R &R! Please! R&R! I love reading reviews of my stories. It really helps me improve! I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did. :) I will continue to right KevEdd though I am not sure what my next story is going to be. Still working on it! Otherwise, I will be back soon with a new story (or I might just finish some of the other ones I have going)! Until then! Be safe! Love, moon-bunny15**


End file.
